The Avengers' Reunion
by Senpai-Amber20
Summary: The Avengers get together again. Only this time, to learn more about each other.
1. Prologue

There were rumors that the Avengers were getting together again. Only this time, for a regular reunion to have lunch and spend the day with each other to catch up in knowing the other better. Settle their differences. The people hoped this day went well.

TONY

"This will be fun," Pepper said. "You all have gone through a lot together as a team. I must say, you were a great team."

"I guess," Tony said. "But I still don't play well with others."

"Really," Pepper raised an eyebrow. "It seemed like you did fine with everyone. This is a step for you, Tony. A huge one."

"Yeah, well," Tony raises a glass of champagne. "Wish me luck, Pepper."

"I always do, Tony," Pepper gave him a kiss.

STEVE

He hadn't seen the others in a while. It'd be great to catch up. See how each of his friends' lives were going. He had high hopes that they would continue to be the Avengers, but also friends in general.

He didn't have a lot of friends in his opinion.

BRUCE

He was glad that he wouldn't have to be "angry" this time and smash things. Today, it'd be calm and fun. Easy. No warding off bad guys.

Hopefully.

THOR

"I'll be home soon, Father, Mother," Thor said as he headed off to go to earth for this "reunion" his human friends had called it.

"Don't forget," Odin said.

"We'll be waiting," Frigg smiled. "Have fun, Thor."

"I know I will," Thor smiled back. "I think I will. We've been through a lot together. I'll be back, I promise. Wish me luck!" 


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Tony reached one of his favorite places to eat where he'd meet the other Avengers. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint were already at their table. The one that was missing was the so-called God of Thunder what's-his-name? Steve waved. Tony groaned.

"Hey!" Steve smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"Don't get too comfortable," Tony smirked.

"I won't," Steve chuckled. "Thor told us on speaker in my cell that he was going to stop by to see someone first and then come."

"Oh," Tony sat down. "Who may I ask?"

"He wouldn't say," Steve took a sip of his coffee. "But I have a hint it's someone real special just how he sounded."

"So, what's up all?" Tony asked. "Lets get this bonding over with.

Steve chuckled, "This will take us a while to bond, Stark. It will take time depending on how your attitude toward us being a team changes."

"I'll never bond with you all," Tony said. "I promise you all this. Sorry. But that's the truth."

Thor walks in, "Sorry, I'm late, friends."

"Wow," Tony said. "That was fast."

"I'm starving," Thor sat down. "When do we e- I mean, how is everyone doing?"

"Wow," Tony smirked. "For a God, you're actually polite."

"Hah!" Thor laughed. "I'm just getting used to this being nice business."

"I think you're doing great," Natasha smiled. "How are things with your brother, Thor."

"He's doing well, actually," Thor said. "After serving his time under Father's watch, he's doing well, thank you."

"That's good."

"Natasha and I have some news," Clint smiled at Natasha. "Do you wanna tell them?"

"Oh," Natasha smiled widely. "Clint and I are having a baby!"

"Awesome," Steve smiled. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know for sure yet," Clint sighed. "But I hope it's a boy."

"You men always want a boy," Natasha laughed.

"Hey, come on, Tasha."

"So, what names have you picked out?" Thor asked.

"Um," Natasha began. "We thought of Lila for a girl and Hanson for a boy."

"Lila and Hanson?" Tony laughed rudely. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I like Lila," Thor said. "Hanson sounds like 'handsome' "

"Thanks for liking Lila," Natasha smiled. "And Thor, we want to ask you something."

"Of course, friends," Thor smiled. "What is it?"

"Would you be our baby's godfather?" Clint asked.

Everyone went silent.  



	3. Chapter 2: I Need to Think

"What?" Thor replied.

"Will you be our baby's godfather, Thor?" Clint repeated. "It'd be an honor if you were. Help him/her continue to grow if Tasha and I can't."

Thor looked down, "Well, I uh, I'd be honored."

Clint and Natasha smiled.

Clint got up and hugged Thor, "This means a lot to us, friend."

"Why me?" Thor asked curiously.

"We picked you because," Clint began. He looked at Natasha for more words when he couldn't.

"Because," Natasha began. "You have the quality of being a godfather."

"No, I don't," Thor said. "I need to think more on this, excuse me, friends. It's been great seeing you again."

He left.

"Father!" Thor said when he reached the palace in Asgard. "Father, I need to talk with you."

"What is it, my son?" Odin asked calmly. "Breathe, calm down first."

"I've been asked to be the godfather of Clint and Natasha's baby," Thor said.

"Oh," Odin breathed. "Oh, this is unexpected."

"I know, I don't know if I can be that godfather. They picked me because I had the quality of one. Do I, Father?"

"I don't know, my son. That's up to you to decided. But choose wisely, my son."

"I will, Father."

"Why don't you think it through. I know they'll understand. Clint and Natasha are very nice people. I sense they are."

"Thanks, Father."


End file.
